Unas cuantas eternidades contigo
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: —Buenas tardes, Aominecchi. :: En ese instante, al ver a Kise frente a su departamento, vestido con unos simples y desgastados jeans y un suéter negro, Aomine comprendió que la vida da muchas vueltas inesperadas… / Fanfic escrito por el Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición.


**¡Hola!**

Comentarios y notas de autor al final del texto.

 **Advertencias:** Final inesperado (?). Tal vez OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic es parte del "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizada por el grupo de FB AoKiLovers~. La canción es "Entre Caníbales" y pertenece a Soda Stereo.

* * *

 **Unas cuantas eternidades contigo.**

.

.

" _[…] Una eternidad esperé este instante_

 _y no lo dejaré deslizar_

 _en recuerdos quietos_

 _ni en balas rasantes_

 _que matan..."_

Entre Caníbales — Soda Stereo.

.

.

—Buenas tardes, Aominecchi.

En ese instante, al ver a Kise frente a su departamento, vestido con unos simples y desgastados jeans y un suéter negro, Aomine comprendió que la vida da muchas vueltas inesperadas… _demasiado inesperadas_. Parpadeó algunas veces antes de volver a fijar la vista en la persona quien le saludaba con una sonrisa en el umbral de la puerta.

—Tiempo.

Logró susurrar antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Kise y correr a toda velocidad a su recámara por sus lentes de descanso. A sus más de treinta años, la vista se le cansaba de vez en cuando y sabía que le hacía falta una revisión desde hace unos meses. Al tomarlos, volvió a correr hacia el gran pedazo de madera, se detuvo lentamente, respiró hondo y giró la perilla sin dudarlo cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Antes de abrirlos, tomó sus lentes y limpió el cristal de éstos con la playera blanca que traía puesta en el momento. Se los puso incluso antes de abrirlos sintiendo como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente por cada segundo que pasaba.

Abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un color azul profundo, llenos de mucha esperanza.

—Si quieres puedo esperar otros diez malditos años, no hay problema.

El tono mordaz y el claro mohín de capricho que tenía Kise en su rostro, hicieron que la mente de Aomine viajara al pasado, tal vez unos quince. Recordó cuando llegaba tarde por Kise cada vez que éste salía de la preparatoria y como lo recibía con un «Tonto Aominecchi» junto con una mueca en su boca, torcida, muy fea. Sonrió al recordar la respuesta que siempre le daba…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Bufó poniendo una arrogante sonrisa—. Las mejores recompensas siempre llegan de último momento.

Describir la sonrisa que puso Kise al mencionar esas palabras, era inexplicable. La luz del sol que justo radiaba a espaldas del rubio, hizo de todo aquel momento algo inefable. Ya no sabía que alumbraba más su desbocado corazón. Le hizo creer que nuevamente el amor existe.

Sus brazos se extendieron hacia Kise para capturar su cuerpo en un demandante abrazo. Tenía poco de haberlo hecho, justamente hace tres días; sin embargo, tenía tiempo sin experimentar ese sentimiento que nacía en el corazón y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, cubriendo cualquier vacío que pudiese haber sentido los últimos cinco años… Sus manos recorrieron la espalda baja de Kise hasta llegar a la cadera, donde las colocó suavemente, temiendo a que aquello fuera una alucinación y con algún movimiento brusco fuese a desaparecer. Entrecerró sus ojos, acercó su nariz hasta el cuello de Kise y aspiró el aroma a crema perfumada que tanto se empeñaba en utilizar el rubio.

Si era una alucinación, definitivamente era una muy buena.

—Eres un desgraciado. —Aomine recargó su mejilla en el hombro derecho, teniendo el panorama libre de las clavículas de Kise. Miró como se alzaban y volvían a bajar después de un largo suspiro que dio.

—¿Te hice esperar demasiado? —La pregunta era tal vez necia para Aomine, pero definitivamente Kise sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de todo, los últimos siete años sin estar completamente para Aomine, eran su culpa.

Kise acarició con calma el cabello azul de Aomine. Sus dedos se mezclaban entre las suaves hebras, proporcionando así, una suave caricia reparadora. Sólo una milésima parte de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su amado de ahora en adelante. Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo lágrimas que querían salir en forma de libertad. Inhaló y exhaló aire hasta que aquel sentimiento de tristeza se esfumara de su cuerpo; no era el momento ni el lugar… no después de recordar la última vez que Aomine lloró por él hace unos días.

Aomine, en cambio, meditaba por primera vez esa respuesta. Tal vez en otro tiempo, en una época más inmadura para él, habría contestado con la ira en lugar de la razón… pero ya no era aquel chiquillo que explotaba de celos cada catorce de Febrero, ya no era aquel adolescente que negaba el amor que sentía por Kise. No quería lastimarlo, pero lo había hecho esperar demasiado. Quería inventar una respuesta genial para quedar como el héroe de aquella triste historia de amor. Arrugó el ceño intentando acomodar sus atolondradas neuronas y sonrió ante una nueva idea.

—No mucho… prefiero que haya pasado todo éste tiempo si podré disfrutar de unas cuantas eternidades contigo.

Escuchó su voz y se dio cuenta que aquello sonaba menos cursi en su mente. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar aquel insano sabor dulce de él y chasqueó la lengua enojado; pasar tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga, Satsuki, mirando películas románticas el día anterior por el jodido día de San Valentín, había hecho mella en su espíritu.

—Vaya Aominecchi. Juntarte con Momocchi te hace demasiado romántico para mi gusto.

«Jodido seas» pensó Aomine con una leve molestia, pero sonrió ante ello. Antes, le molestaba que Kise supiera tanto de él porque le daba miedo sentirse débil; _«el conocimiento da poder»,_ decían en su familia… pero ahora, no podía concebirse sin tenerle junto a él.

Por vez primera, Aomine suspiró de alivio al ver que todo ya había terminado. Y es que por vez primera, cayó en cuenta que todos aquellos años sin estar realmente juntos, había sido por capricho mismo de la vida. Con apenas veintiún años, Aomine quedó en coma al ser partícipe de un desafortunado accidente vehicular. Pasó dos en ese estado y todos los médicos que lo revisaban, diagnosticaban que aquello ya no tenía remedio alguno; él ya no podía despertar, ya no podía volver junto a Kise o a sus amigos… no había más que hacer más que desconectarlo.

Pero Satsuki detuvo todo el proceso. Ella prometió ante la familia de Aomine que ella se haría responsable de él hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes en un desesperado intento por atrasar todo, otorgándole una oportunidad para recuperar su vida. Momoi sugirió a Kise que continuara su vida _porque no había más que hacer_. Kise duró aún un par de meses renegando de la petición de Satsuki y continuó yendo a ese lúgubre lugar, en el último cuarto del séptimo piso el Hospital central de Tokio.

Hasta que se rindió.

Kise pensó que a Aomine no le agradaría que estuviese desperdiciando su vida de aquella forma; pensó en hacer recapacitar a Satsuki de lo mismo, pero ellos eran como hermanos desde niños… ella no podría hacer lo que él estaba haciendo.

El día que fue a despedirse de Aomine estuvo lloviendo, como presagiando que para ellos no habría final feliz. Durante todo el tiempo, Kise recapituló con un Aomine inconsciente todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, desde los más tristes hasta los felices, grotescos, sensuales que compartieron. Lloró hasta desahogar el alma, derramó muchas lágrimas que había contenido. Remilgó de la vida, maldijo profundamente de su destino…

Con un beso en la frente, le dijo adiós.

La sorpresa llegaría dos años después. Contra todo pronóstico, Aomine despertó bastante alterado y sin creer que había estado dormido por casi cinco años. Y no sólo eso, sino también enterarse que Kise tenía una relación con una chica dos años menor que ellos y quienes al parecer, tenían buena química.

Aomine decidió dejarlo ser. Él no había estado en el último tiempo y era lógico que Kise rehiciera su vida. Dedicó su vida de lleno a la rehabilitación y a una reinserción a su vida pidiendo a sus amigos que nunca le comentasen a Kise de su recuperación.

Pasaron otros dos años. Y un día, sin miramientos, Kise se presentó en su trabajo como guardia en una empresa, dándole de saludo un no muy grato gancho al hígado. Todo un jodido boxeador profesional.

Parte de su vida en ese entonces, se encuentra borrosa y confundida. No recordó cómo llegaron a ser amantes, no recordaba con exactitud todas las peleas o los momentos hermosos que vivían juntos debido a efectos secundarios de medicamentos que debía de tomar de por vida. Pero estaba seguro, que el mismo amor que le tenía a Kise en su época juvenil, se encontraba intacto, seguro… como si no hubiesen pasado todo ese tiempo.

Y así continuó… hasta hace tres días.

«Me voy a casar». Había dicho Kise en un susurro después de una larga noche de sexo, «Mis padres llevan planeándolo desde hace algunos meses… lo siento Aominecchi».

A esas alturas, ya nada le dolía, ya nada podía hacerle sentirse tan miserable como aquellos en los que fue el amante de aquel idiota. Aunque más idiota era él en haber aceptado aquella propuesta.

Era doce de Febrero cuando había renunciado a él.

Era quince de Febrero cuando nuevamente le tenía para él. Para siempre.

Volvió de sus recuerdos. Ya no importaba nada mientras él estuviese ese sábado tan caluroso frente a él y no en un altar a punto de casarse con otra persona. Sentía lástima por aquella chica dejada en el altar… pero no podía evitarlo, Kise era para él.

Separó sus cuerpos despacio, sin prisa. Tomó la pequeña maleta de ruedas que Kise apretaba de la palanquilla con tanto esmero, como si de un momento a otro se arrepentiría de esa decisión y saldría huyendo. Con una sonrisa y un beso, lo invitó a pasar a su pequeño departamento.

—Yo sólo… —Kise balbuceaba con nervios tronando los huesos de sus dedos— Quería agradecerte… todo.

—Nada de eso. —Aomine arrojó la maleta a una esquina mientras veía unos enormes ojos ámbar a través del flequillo de Kise—. Ahora sólo quiero comerte…

Sigiloso, audaz, trepador… Aomine marcaba cada paso con salvajismo innato de él. Era cierto lo que acababa de decir, quería comer a Kise, quería marcarlo para siempre.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, bajó con lentitud el cierre del suéter de Kise hasta sacárselo por completo, dejándole con una pequeña playera azul cromado que se parecía a sus ojos. Mordió con suavidad la nariz blanca de su amado dejando una pequeña marca de dientes en ella, y soltó una risa traviesa que se resonó con eco en la sala; la suavidad y cadencia con la que apretaba las nalgas del otro, hicieron que Kise diera un pequeño saltito que le divirtió por completo. Al parecer no era el único que pensaba que todo aquello se parecía indudablemente a su primera vez.

Pero ya no eran jóvenes, ya no eran inexpertos, ya no tenían hambre de curiosidad… ahora eran viejos, expertos y con hambre de amor. Aomine enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Kise, en aquellas hebras doradas que contrastaban increíblemente con lo acanelado de su piel; las jaló hacia atrás, con precaución para no hacerle daño, dejando libre acceso a aquel cuello perlado en sudor que tantas noches había besado. Besó cerca de la yugular, besó cerca de las clavículas, aspiró lentamente el aroma que desprendía… y mordió con fuerza.

—Menos brusco, por favor —rezongó Kise ante el dolor. «Jodido mentiroso» Pensó Aomine… él sabía que le gustaba rudo.

—Lo que me pida usted.

Aomine le soltó para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hasta estar cerca del sillón. Quería memorizar el momento como único, pero era más el hambre que tenía por devorar a Kise, así que sólo repartía caricias furtivas mientras sacaba la ropa completamente al rubio hasta dejarlo desnudo por completo; sólo un par de gemas adornaban un pequeño pearcing que tenía en el ombligo y que tanto amaba él.

Hizo lo mismo con él. La ropa que llevaba puesta más los lentes, terminaron sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Se sentó con prisa sobre el sillón más largo e invitó a Kise a colocarse sobre él. De frente, uno a uno.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, como si ambos no creyeran que aquel encuentro fuese posible. Y valió el tiempo sin estar, para poder estar juntos en la vida.

Aomine sabía que Kise no venía preparado, y tal vez si fuese una persona consciente lo habría hecho, pero la impulsividad no se había esfumado de su vida por completo, y eso quedó claro cuando acomodó a Kise junto a él y se colocó rápidamente un condón.

—¿Aún escondes condones en el sillón, Aominecchi? —Kise preguntó con tono inocente mientras se balanceaba cual niño pequeño abrazando sus piernas.

—¿Cómo crees que podíamos tener sexo tan rápido en la sala? —Contestó Aomine mirándole con ojos perversos mientras deslizaba por su pene erecto el condón.

—Oh…

Aomine sonrió satisfecho al ver que ya había hecho lo correcto con lo suyo y estiró sus brazos para cargar el cuerpo de Kise y acomodarlo como estaban anteriormente. Sabía que le dolería a Kise, sabía que estaba siendo bastante egoísta, pero iría lento, o al menos eso quiso pensar.

Los quejidos de Kise no se hicieron esperar cuando una tercera parte del pene de Aomine estaba dentro de él. Dolía, con un carajo que sí, pero él sabía ser valiente, él quería complacer a Aomine todo hoy para cobrárselas el día de mañana. Su cuerpo se deslizó hasta que sus nalgas chocaron con las piernas de Aomine. Duraron un rato así, sin hacer nada, sintiendo agonía y éxtasis en un mismo momento… hasta que comenzaron a moverse. Aún Kise lloraba, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero los dedos de Aomine enterrándose como garras en su cadera, meneándole y ayudándolo a subir y a bajar cada cierto tiempo se lo impedían.

Pronto todas aquellas sensaciones de punzante dolor se fueron esfumando hasta ser volverse un sentimiento tan inexplicable como increíble, que nacía de su corazón hasta que se extendía en la punta de sus dedos. Sus cuerpos se volvieron sensibles a todo, experimentando con mayor ímpetu cada suspiro, roce y gemido.

Aomine volvió a morder el cuerpo de Kise, concentrándose ahora en el hueso que sobresalía del hombro del rubio. Las marcas de dientes se tornaban de color rosado y rojo, todo dependía de la fuerza implementada en la mordida. Aomine sonrió pensando en su triunfo, él quería comer todo el cuerpo de Kise, llenarlo de él.

Pero ninguno se percató del chirrido que hacía la puerta principal al abrirse. Estaban ensimismados uno en el otro, no existía nada más en ellos más que esa eternidad que podían contemplar en los ojos del otro gracias al artificio más inefable como lo es el amor.

—Te amo…

Después de ello, se escuchó un sonido sordo que retumbó en cada esquina de ese departamento.

Y es que Aomine no podía creer que el cuerpo que había deseado tanto tiempo, tantos años… se hallase sin vida entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, el de Kise también. Por lo que su mente aún recordaba, ambos consumían su amor después de años separados. Tanto renegar de la vida, tanto maldecir al destino, demasiados improperios repartidos a todos quienes les debía aquella fatídica separación en su juventud, habían valido la pena…

O eso creía antes de ver a un hombre sosteniendo un revólver en el umbral de la puerta.

Un disparo, sólo uno fue suficiente para partir dos corazones a la vez.

—Kise…

Susurró en un destello de cordura.

Sentía la sangre escurrirse entre sus cuerpos.

Aomine sentía un ardor inusual en el pecho. Volteó la mirada hacia abajo para contemplar que tenía una herida justo en el pectoral derecho y como Kise la tenía en el lado izquierdo, justo en el corazón.

—Un regalo de cortesía de los padres de la señorita Amber —dijo el hombre parado en la puerta. Soltó una risa y un comentario despectivo acerca de los homosexuales y salió del departamento cerrándolo con seguro.

Comenzaban a faltarle las fuerzas, tal vez por una pérdida masiva de sangre, pero no iba a permitir que Kise se alejara de sus brazos, no nuevamente. Se empujó con sus piernas hasta el piso, donde aprisionó el cuerpo de Kise junto al de él.

Lo sabía, Kise estaba muerto. El frío de su cuerpo y la falta de respiración eran clara muestra de ello. Pero ya no lloró, sino finalmente sonrió cuando también sentía que le faltaba el aire, porque eso significaba que estarían juntos nuevamente. Y ahora ya no en un lugar imposible como lo era la vida misma, sino en la muerte, aquel lugar eterno refugio de los amantes.

Escupió sangre y sonrió después de ello.

— _Yo también te amo, Kise.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Éste fic fue creado de último momento... lo escribí en tres horas a la velocidad de la luz (?) y puede que tenga algunos huecos argumentales (pequeños o graves) que probablemente vaya a completar en un futuro... no confío en mi, así que no prometo nada.

Creo que me tomé demasiado literal la letra para la creación del fic, pero este pequeño salió de ello y me enorgullece haberlo escrito.

Vuelvo a decirlo: Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que no les gusta este tipo de finales. Va con todo mi amor —inserten corazón—.

Besos de Café.

 _Cadiie Mustang_.


End file.
